False Savior
by Mein Liebling
Summary: [A Bioshock Infinite!AU basically] / LS: It was on Saturday, December 24th, that everything went to hell. Of course, you could say that it went to hell a long time ago, but I much prefer having dates. Reports have come in saying that a man has been causing a disturbance... they're saying that he is the so called... 'False Savior' in the Prophecy.


**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. LYSANDER SCAMANDER OF SCAMANDER INC.**

_LS: _It was on Saturday, December 24th, that everything went to hell.

_LS: _Of course, you could say that it went to hell a _long _time ago, but I much prefer having dates.

_LS: _Reports have come in saying that a man has been causing a disturbance... they're saying that he is the so called 'False Savior' in the Prophecy, who's coming to uproot the entirety of England and kill our glorious Prophet.

_LS:_ Our country has stood tall, we will not fall to this 'False Savior', who will lead the Prophet's lamb astray. Long live England!

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MS. ROSE WEASLEY OF WEASLEY'S BAR AND CO-LEADER OF THE DEATH EATERS REVOLUTIONARIES.**

_RW: _He's comin' for her... the False Savior. The old men are laughin' on the outside, but I can see it. Their fear is fervid and it fuels me even more.

_She let's out a sigh and presumably lights a cigarette._

_RW: _The Prophet has his prophecy in motion, and he's tryin' to stop it. He should know that once it starts it won't stop. But with this False Savior comin', this gives my men an openin'. He's given my Revolution a time to act.

_She smoked her cigarette for a few seconds before releasing a puff of dirty smoke into the air._

_RW: _I'll have to thank this... False Savior.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED ABRUPTLY.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. LORCAN SCAMANDER OF SCAMANDER INC.**

_LS: _My little brother, Lysander, tells me that there's the False Savior in town. He's killing men left and right, sparking the flames of the Revolution that's been long coming.

_LS: _No one's surprised, we all knew this would happen. Business has been down, people are fearful, the False Savior is leading everyone headless, like the Prophet said he would.

_LS: _He's coming for the girl, they say. The Prophet's little lamb. If he can get to her, well, I'll place my bets on him instead of the Prophet.

_LS: _I never said I was a good citizen of England, did I?

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED WITH A SMALL CHUCKLE FROM MR. LORCAN SCAMANDER.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, SON OF THE FIRST TRUE SAVIOR.**

_JP: _I got to admit, even though the False Savior has been ruining the timeline, making my brother and I run around like headless chickens and ruining all of our years of planning, he's interesting.

_JP: _I met him at the bar, gave him a shield charm and told him the way to Hogwarts, where he'll find the girl.

_JP: _If he gets to the girl, he'll lead her away from the path of righteousness, just like predicted. But if we can convince the girl while she's in his care, there will be even more destruction to the False Savior.

_JP: _Do I sacrifice myself to help the False Savior and the girl?

_JP: _Never.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MS. ROXANNE WEASLEY OF WEASLEY'S BAR, AND RIGHT-HAND MAN OF DEATH EATER REVOLUTIONARIES.**

_RW: _When Rosie told me that she and Malfoy were gonna get hitched, I thought 'the girl's finally done it'.

_RW: _But then I realized exactly how many times I had walked in on them shagging and how often they denied being in love, and my second thought was 'Well finally'.

_RW: _Apparently they're gonna get married once all of England has been destroyed, with the Death Eaters on the throne and the Prophet thrown into the ocean or something like that.

_RW: _All I can say is that the damn False Savior better not get between my two leaders, because no matter which one survives there will be hell to pay.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. LYSANDER SCAMANDER OF SCAMANDER INC.**

_LS: _I get asked a lot "Mr. Scamander, why are you the main weapons producer of the dear Prophet?", and let me tell you, not only am I sick of that question, but I feel the need to fire those idiots from the job.

_LS: _If I were to reveal all the plans of the wonderful Prophet, my head would be removed from my body without a second glance. All I can say is that the Prophet wants to protect his people- but who would buy that kind of bullshit propaganda?

_LS: _Apparently the citizens of England. Look, the Prophet needs this kind of weaponry to protect his lamb from the False Savior. The man can bring this city to ruin and he will. Every goddamn person knows it.

_LS: _We're not going down without a bang though, and that False Savior better watch out for some surprises. A new creation of mine, the _Dumbledore, _is a far more deadly piece of machinery then a few weak men.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, SON OF THE FIRST TRUE SAVIOR.**

_JP: _The False Savior doesn't suspect a thing. For a man that the entire world revolves around, he is remarkably obtuse.

_JP: _He's gone after Ollivander to give the Revolutionaries guns, they promised him they would help him get the girl. He's an idiot. I would mourn- and I do mourn somewhat- his lack of intelligence, but, well, there would be no point to do so, as he didn't have much anyways.

_JP: _He has died, will die, and is dying.

_JP: _He is gone, will be gone, and is going to go.

_JP: _He is going to die, and it is entirely my fault.

_JP: _But not with the girl, however, as she will be coming with me.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED.**

* * *

****THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MS. ROSE WEASLEY OF WEASLEY'S BAR AND LEADER OF THE DEATH EATERS REVOLUTIONARIES.****

_RW: _I'm goin' murder him. I'll skin him alive, burn him. I'll shoot him in the face until he's unrecognizable, his blood will be on my hands, just as Scorpius's is on his. I want him _dead. _The False Savior is destroyin' my men, killing the Prophet's, and ruinin' all my goddamn plans.

_RW: _Scorpius is dead because of that _bastard._

_RW: _He will know why you don't mess with the Death Eaters when I'm through.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ****ENDED AFTER ROSE WEASLEY CRUSHED IT ON THE FLOOR AND SHOT IT.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. LORCAN SCAMANDER OF SCAMANDER INC.**

_LS: _The Prophet is in his castle, and is safely locked away while the rest of us are skinned alive by the mobs.

_LS: _I can't get in contact with Lysander, although goodness knows that his building would be the first to be raided, with all the weapon stores.

_LS: _It looks a lot like France, 1789, but a thousand times worse.

_LS: _I-

_A gunshot is heard and then a scream, before a body falls over. A new voice is heard._

_RW: _A Voxophone of that bastard Scamander's last words? Hmpf. I'll toss it when I'm through.

_There is a few minutes of shuffling as Rose Weasley searches through his drawers for anything useful._

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED DUE TO INACTIVITY AND LATER BEING THROWN INTO AN INCINERATOR.**

* * *

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE BELONGS TO MR. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, SON OF THE FIRST TRUE SAVIOR.**

_JP: _The Prophet is dead, the new leader of the Revolutionaries, Rose Weasley, has started a massacre, and all of those who supported the Prophet are either dead or wish they were.

_JP: _The False Savior is too busy fighting to notice the girl is gone, and by then it will be too late.

_JP: _The problems with time and space aren't that they're so flexible, it's that sometimes it's a bit difficult to get home.

_JP: _Lily, my sister and the lamb, will finally come home with Albus and I. No matter how long it takes, I do not mind.

_JP: _This is not my world, and if it goes up in flames then I don't give a damn.

**THIS VOXOPHONE TAPE HAS ENDED.**

* * *

_..._

* * *

_This is based off of Bioshock Infinite, with the Voxophones and yes like 60% of the timeline. I'm sorry I binge watched Cryaotic playing it like all weekend and it's been on my mind since._

_This is for Hunger Games, fervid, mournful, Ollivander, dinivation (Prophet/Prophecy?), hurt/comfort, He is going to die, and it is entirely my fault._

_I don't own HP or Bioshock Infinite. Literally. I don't own any of the books nor do I have the game. Sucks bro._


End file.
